A traditional telephone includes a base station, a handset, and a rotational support. The telephone is placed on a flat surface, the support is used for supporting the base station forming an angle between the base station and the flat surface. The angle between the base station and the flat surface is increased as an angle between the support and the flat surface increases. At the same time, the vertical weight of the handset in a direction perpendicular to the base station is decreased. Thus, when the angle between the support and the flat surface reaches a critical value, the vertical weight of the handset in a direction perpendicular to the base station is not large enough for ending a call when the handset is replaced in the handset bed. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.